


Saving Player Random

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: You're the Boss, Boss [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Amnesia, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Genre, Dark Comedy, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay For You, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protectiveness, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Gat's POV -</p><p>You were there not one foot away from me the entire time I was still grieving for Eesh, it was You that tried getting me back into swing with the Saints...I never did thank you. </p><p>We just kinda Understood that I was grateful and that I needed you as much as you needed me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gat's Intro

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. 
> 
> Your character is your own.  
> Your thoughts are your own. 
> 
> Have fun.

You know how Technically Legal is set up, don't ya? Well, just to polish up a little as a warmup: its completely detestable. 

Random textures and patterns scrolling up and down on buildings, a few glitchy pixels misplaced, courtesy of the Zin and Volition. 

The lowest of the low, human cockroaches avoid this side of Steelport, its a miracle that no one else drops dead for the lack of clean air and slightly-less toxic sludge that gleams like a coat of gloss over the entire city (but, hey, at least You're not the one Actually in Steelport, Player 1); at this point I'm loaded up the pompadour with 50 xp, ∞ amount of ammo and every gun provided by your DLC unlocked within glorious HD reach, compatible on all consoles and PC. 

Thanks for the update, Boss, I'd be naked and vulnerable without your toys. 

The love is in the gigabyte of digital mayhem, got the message. 

We had some good times in this place, we caught lice from the same stripper, sneezed from getting a lap dance from one of the girls named 'Kitty', and both took a trip to the ER for a tetanus shot after curing our hangover with another gallon of whiskey. 

I still remember your goofy smile as we sat in the same room with IV attached and everything, you just had enough balls to laugh, “Up for round two?” 

You were so damned cute, so damned Fuckable, it takes two whole games to make me realize that you're not just another Saint, not just another OG wannabe – you were...Are – my best fucking number one gun. 

You were there not one foot away from me the entire time I was still grieving for Eesh, it was You that tried getting me back into swing with the Saints...I never did thank you. 

We just kinda Understood that I was grateful and that I needed you as much as you needed me... 

So this is my thanks, not payback for sticking up for me against those bastard Akuji, but for all those times I never said Thanks. 

Kinsey and Keith rescued me first by the way, they needed a badass motherfucker of an edge to save the Commander in Chief, just think of me as your personal Air Force One one two legs and full of jet fuel, meaning bullets and whiskey. 

The Zin almost killed the ship, but hey, remember the time I barrel-rolled Air Force One? 

And you said it couldn't be done. 

Every new Saints Row, you gain muscle mass, lose weight, gain weight, new hair color, new cosmetic surgery, new sex-change – the Feel of you is the same – we fucking ruled Stilwater, we mowed down motherfuckers like Bonnie and Clyde. 

Boss and Gat. 

Gat and Boss. 

Now that's a fucking story to tell the grand kids, and if this is just one more step, then we're officially more than colleagues. 

Drugs, Sex & Revenge: The Boss & Gat Autobio. Has a nice ring. 

Sometimes you remind me of Eesh, and sometimes, she reminds me of you, and other times I can hardly tell you apart, call it deja vu, 'hindsight 20/20', call me crazy, but I think I love you, Boss. 

Know why? 

Me and Eesh were 'a lifetime Once', you and I are 'Once a lifetime'. 

You might not feel the same way, you might just be realizing your feelings, I'm preparing for when the fist flies and I'm knocked-on-my-ass-in-love. 

This bottled-up shit makes me itch something Bad. 

Do I just wanna fuck you? 

Am I only missing Eesh? 

Are you just a replacement? 

I don't have time to think when I see you: 

No matter what, you look perfect to me – your hips swinging and your eyes lowered from the stage to the horney assholes crowded around your platform – gotta admit, I'm jealous. 

Your eyes were meant for Me. 

Your body...give it to me and I'll give you my fucking Soul. 

The Zin wiped your memory, so it's understandable that you don't recognize me, you maybe don't even remember some of the wild shit we did together way back in the day of Saints Row 2 or 3. 

I stride towards you, you look up from the horde, I reach up and lower my sunglasses and it's obvious that you've got endless inner dialogue running through your pretty head– 

It's time to make some new memories.


	2. Character's Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 2nd Chapter is to setup the Character's POV, but can either be dismissed or used as part of the Scenario. 
> 
> Your choice

My first night on stage, I feel like it'll never end. 

So many customers, so many hours, and the bitch Tanya keeps coming by, eyeing me and all, taunting me, challenging me to complain – why should I? 

I needed the cache and the cache made here is good, it's better than selling my body on the streets; I tried. 

My first customer was a Warden and a group of Zin soldiers...I ran, I couldn't do it – they had good cache, I was in desperate need, but something in me made me stop short of laying down and letting it all happen. 

Nothing against sex, I swing one way and that's decidedly Straight, but I don't remember the last time I had a proper date or a night to myself; yep, masturbation is a constant around here being my fear of the Zin and their STDs. They might be domesticated and carry nothing more harmful than ticks or simple bacteria, hell No, people have standards, I have xenophobia. 

They chased, they never caught me, but pissing off the Warden always landed me in the hospital, a good fraction of my total cache short, as if my life couldn't get any worse. 

Technically Legal was the only place I could escape the migranes, the kinds so powerful and debilitating that they made me numb for what seemed to be hours on end – only until an EMT would come by, running over pedestrians while they me a bee-line to me, half-coherent and desensitized from the pain, I'd hardly feel the injection of a giant needle to my neck. 

It's normal, all this is Normal. 

Semi-normal. 

Whatever those people on the streets caught, with their oversized heads, stretched-out limbs, fishy voices; I most Definitely don't want That type of STD. 

Life has been this way even before I was born, since 1952 as a matter of fact, Everyone knows the US (before the name was changed to the US of Zinyak) was invaded first, and all the world followed suit, humanity lived peacefully beneath Zin-rule, there was no crime, no distortion, no disease...only police-brutality and speeding tickets are issued. 

...But...I can't get rid of this Feeling that none of this wasn't meant to be...that it's Strange. 

Reality is surreal sometimes. 

My entire life is comprised of one song after the other even though this is my first night, this is my first Attempt at being a commodity in Zinyak's economy rather than working for shit at the local Zin Diner or as a clerk at Planet Zin, it looks like I'm the only sensible person in the world to Not work as an extra on the only TV show's 'Mind Over Murder'. 

The list is short for Human employment. 

Only until I see Him, there's a spark in my mind, like I...might've seen him somewhere, that I should Know him- 

Oh, shit, Not Again-! 

Spikes of heat burn through my brain, and those fuckers watching me just step aside, Assholes! 

Whatever the fuck happened to 'Chivalry'? Right, the word was abolished thirty years ago, silly me to forget. 

There's no saving me from this fucking trip from four feet, maybe I can give myself enough brain damage to Finally have the coffee-break I was begging for since the beginning of my shift. A coffee-break, not a day off, Bitch. 

What use is a brain-dead stripper if I can't coordinate the songs and movement properly? A full-service sex doll. No, thank you – No, thank you!

Tanya might's well string me up and move me herself, growing nose and blue fairies, anyone? I'm breaking EMT-Gipetto's legs the moment I see him, nerve-fried or not. 

“I've got no strings,” the words come easily, naturally, my pipes were meant only for belting out ballads rather than gulping down Zin-cock, “To hold me down.” 

The world is nothing but flashing colors, music, flat smells, it's a good night to die in a strip joint that I was ever too broke to afford. 

“To make me fret – Or make me frown,” one more inch, Just One More Fucking INCH, “I had strings.” 

Suddenly, the most Illogical Thing happens: the world stops, my fucking Heart stops, and there He is, his hands stretched out and using the fucking Force or something to hold me away from the floor. 

Add a glowing sword and a black cape, maybe then I can understand where he's coming from. 

Genki-unmasked finally decides to kidnap me, the choice between Genki skull-fucking me backwards or being an unwilling extra of Mind Over Murder is cutting it pretty damn Close!

“But now you're free,” he has one hell of a range. 

Great, Genki Musicals – not a bad looker either, he hits off the last note with a high-falsetto, “There are no strings on me.” 

“Professor Genki, I have one request-” I gulp, might as well get to the Bargaining-step first before proceeding straight to Acceptance, “-don't make me suffer.” 

Genki is awfully thoughtful for a moment, before he raises a brow and quirks the left corner of his lip, Damn! 

Menopause or Man-O-Pause, he's uncomfortably Hot on all levels ever reached. (You -Know- this is True)

“Y'know-” his voice is low, a soothing tone, he chuckles and my body tingles, “-The 'one call away' Option is still open?” 

These flimsy fucking thongs, I ask stupidly, “Who're you?” 

Again, he chuckles, my heart is vibrating, damn I’m so adrenaline-high right now. 

“Your friendly local guardian Saint,” peachy, he breaks into a small grin and drops me gently from the invisible force-field, he nods his head at the door, “C'mon, Boss, let's blow this joint.” 

Tempting, wait, is he serious? 

No one else is around except for the bartender and a lone moth bouncing around the club's bulb, but I don't want to chance this meeting and give Tanya a reason to kill him, so I decline automatically as much as I didn't want to, “Thanks for...uh...That, Genki, my shift isn't over yet.” 

“Genki?” this time he shifts from one foot to the other and crosses his arms over his chest, moreover from confusion than annoyance, I'm not sure...he's hard to read with the shades on, he asks, “What the fuck's a 'Genki'?” 

Seriously? Was he abducted by aliens or something? Everyone knows that smiling pink Super-Idiot! 

“Only the biggest fucking show on the Planet Earth,” I answer because it's Common Sense, he gives me a raised eyebrow, alright so Genki took too many bullets to the mask; he insists on calling me 'Boss', the last thing I was in charge of happened to be a digital origami crane, my answer explains the fate of that particular crane, “Why're you calling me 'Boss'? I'm too irresponsible and lacking enterprise.” 

“Charming as always when you're vulnerable,” his arms drop from the shrug, he backs me up against the platform and gives a hard kiss, like brass knuckles to the face, it hurts like the prick before the rush of morphine, like the way a man kisses his girl after they've been apart for too long – he draws away slowly and says, “It's me, Boss. Johnny.” 

Johnny. Johnny. Johnny. Never met a Johnny. 

“You remember your own setbacks from the entire Saints Row series and not your Right Hand Man? That's just cold,” this time he is gentle, like he was planting a secret garden rather than trying to release the Kraken, it's sweet, so, so soft; he suddenly pulls off before I decide either to sock him or screw him, “Johnny fucking Gat.” 

Doesn't ring any bells. 

He looks up at the ceiling and says, “Kinzie, it's not working.” 

Genki is coo-coo. I'm not surprised, the guy Lives in a Cat-suit and murders for a Living for Zin's sakes. 

“Yeah, that was Before the Boss forgot all about me!” he yells, I stand like a kid catching their parents yiffing on the staircase after school, “Commit fucking Treason against the POTUS?” 

Logic says 'Stay', Instinct says 'Run', Confucius say 'Don't piss off Strangers'. 

'Curiouser and curiouser,' says Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 3rd chapter will be a male's POV, through noil's request 
> 
> after that will be a straight female's POV, but otherwise comment if you'd rather have something else (because this'll be my very first Het, it might not be that good) :3

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my intro.


End file.
